Road Trip!
by loveRomance1
Summary: Jack has a Idea for a road trip but who will he bring along? hmmm. The story is better then the summary I hope R&R, the rating will probably change but Im still not sure
1. the question

The lights were dim; there were only three heat sources in the room. One of the heat sources belonged to a blond who was just finishing up her report and printing it, while Levi, the second heat source watched lazily, looking as if he wanted to go home. The third heat source came from Jack. In truth he finished about a half hour ago along with the rest of the team but pretended to still be working on it hoping to what for Sue and being able to walk her to her car.

When Jack saw Sue's movement towards the printer, he quickly printed his report and made his way to the printer as well, meeting Sue when he got there.

"You finished too?" Jack questioned trying to seem as oblivious as possible to the situation. With her nod he continued "how bout I walk you to your car". Again she answered with a nod a said" sure I'd like that just let me get my stuff".

When they were all set to leave, Sue met Jack at the door; He led her out with a open hand at the small of her back as he always does. While walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall Jack took in Sues scent. It was lovely as ever, a nice combination of strawberries and vanilla.

Unknown to Jack Sue was doing the exact same thing. Taking advantage of there closeness she breathed in his scent. From what Sue could tell Jack knew just the right amount of aftershave to put on. She was not good with identifying the smell but it was perfect with a hint of Dove soap.

Bringing both of them out of there thoughts was a ding announcing the arrival of the elevator. They both walked in and they small talked till there arrival to Sue's car. Sue was just about to get into her car when Jack put his hand lightly on her shoulder. Sue turned around expecting Jack to say something right away, but instead he took his time getting the words out of his mouth.

Not knowing what to say other than get strait to the point Jack said "Do you want to take a two week road trip with me?". Before she could get one word out Jack continued. "I have been planning on going up to Michigan to see my parents. But I also know that I could really use some company and we could stop to visit your parent's house on the way. Not to mention all the sights we could see going by car instead of plane. I know you've been missing them and we both could use the break so what do you say? Jack finally finished hoping that Sue caught all that not really wanting to repeat it. It was hard enough to work up the courage the first time.

Sue took some time to answer trying to process what was being offered to her 'Jack just asked me to go on a cross county road trip with him?! Wow that would be so much fun, and I have been wanting to see my parents again.' "what about work though do you know if Garret will let me take that much time off?" Sue questioned instead of directly answering Jack. But he figured that was better then a strait up no. "yeah just this afternoon when you were at lunch with Lucy I talked to Garrett, and managed to let him give both of us two weeks off."

"Just one more question" Sue said.

"Just one?" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Yes, how did you know that I was going to say yes to this whole thing?"

"Well I didn't, I prayed that you would but I wasn't sure and I figured you could use the two weeks off anyway."

"Well, all I have to say to that is….when do we leave?" The woman said with a smile

"I was thinking tomorrow morning around 6ish, that way we can make good progress on the road"

"Okay, you are picking me up as usual?"

"As usual" Jack said with a smile as he helped sue into the car. And watched her drive away.


	2. getting ready to leave

Sue quickly closed her front door hoping that Lucy would be asleep, not really wanting to explain the trip, and so trying to be as quiet as possible Sue walked into her apartment that she shared with Lucy.

"Hey Sue, it's about time that you came home, I was getting worried" her roommate said looking up from the movie that was on.

"Hey Luc I'm really tired, today was a hard day, so I think I'm just going to bed and will hopefully be able to get some sleep." Sue told her friend as she headed towards her room. In truth Sue knew that if she stayed around Lucy for too long she would defiantly fined out about the trip and then they both would not be able to sleep most of the night with Lucy wanting all the details on how this trip came about.

Well when Sue mentioned the she was tired, Lucy knew something was up. Sue had been full of energy that day. So Lucy watched her movie for about 5 five more minutes before heading back to Sue's room.

Sue looked on the shelf in her closet. It was right were she left it. Her suitcase had a feeling that she would not have time to pack in the morning so she hoped that Lucy would believe her white lie and just leave her alone for the night.

But Sue wasn't that lucky. When she started to bring out desired shirts from her closet, folded them and put them in her suitcase. She saw Lucy leaning against her doorframe entering Sue's room.

"What's all this Sue, I thought you were tired?" Lucy questioned innocently.

"Well, I am but…" knowing that it would be hopeless to lie anymore "Jack invited me to a vacation for two weeks for a road trip to see his parent's house, and where going to stop at my hometown too, to see my parents."

"So let me get this strait, Jack, a guy who you happen to claim as just a friend, has invited you to spend two weeks alone with him for a road trip to meet his parents."

"Well yeah that's pretty much it" Sue said as she felt blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Hhmm, and he just asked about this today out of the blue"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Sounds like more of a thing that a boyfriend and a girlfriend would do."

"Well were just friends that's it" Sue said louder then necessary and trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"But you wish it was something more don't you"

"Well maybe... I don't know... I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out"

"But what if it does"

"Well if Jack wants to then I want to. Now if you don't mind I really want to pack in peace so..." hoping that Lucy would take the hint and drop the subject of Jack.

"Sure no problem" Lucy wanted to know more about the trip but could sense that Sue needed some time to think by herself.

After leaving Sue finished packing and was able to get some relief by her restless mind by the power of sleep.

A knock on the door caused by a very nervous and cold Jack, was heard by Lucy who went to the door to open it and levy to let his master know that someone was at the door.

"Hey Jack" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy do you think I could come in its kind of cold out here"

"I'm sorry that's my fault how rude of me" Lucy said stepping to the side letting Jack into the warm apartment, and then shutting the door when jack was in.

"So where is sue I want to get on the road soon, before rush hour" Jack said breaking the silence and in hopes of not getting interrogated by Lucy about the trip.

"Oh she is just finishing getting dressed-"

"You ready jack" Sue said coming down the hall.

Too Jack sue was beautiful, she might have just been in a mild pink sweater and tight jeans. But she was gorgeous and it was nice to see sue in something other then a work outfit.

"Jack what is did I to warmly or something?" sue questioned when she realized Jack was staring.

With that question Jack managed to get out of his trance to answer "no you look perfect".

With Lucy witnessing the entire thing she was sure that Sue and Jack both wanted the same things and hoped this trip would make them both realize it.

"So you ready Jack?" Sue said carrying her suitcase in hand

"Yeah" and with that Jack lead Sue out the door to the warm car. One hand at the small of her back and the other one carrying her suitcase.


	3. jacks music taste

**A/N: hey guys sorry I never updated yesterday, I'm trying to update daily. But you guys really wanted a longer chapter so here it is. I hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

"Jack is that a new car?"

"Yeah Sue its one that gets really good gas mileage and you can even plug in a IPOD to listen to through the speakers."

"I like it" Sue said as jack held the door open for her to go in.

When Jack got around to the other side of the car and strapped himself in, he looked at Sue. The sun was coming up and it seemed like Sue was glowing thanks to the sun's ray. Clearing his head before they set off, thinking that staring at the beautiful woman sitting next to him wasn't the best thing to do right before driving.

Jack started the engine and they set off towards the freeway.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for about five minute. Sue staring out her window and Jack trying to concentrate the road, Jack touched the blond sitting next to him on the arm. Sue turned to look at Jack. Seeing that Sue would be able to read his lips "Hey you know since we will be driving for a couple days I figured I would bring my IPOD so we could listen to the music" Jack said

"But Jack you remember I'm deaf I can't hear the music" Sue said wondering why Jack would suggest this.

"Yeah I know, but I thought I could plug it in to the car and turn it up so you could feel the vibrations, and I could sing along so you know what the words are." Jack said wondering if he made a mistake and she wouldn't want to do that.

"That's a good idea, I never thought of that and plus I've always wondered what the all might FBI agent listens to."

"Ha ha don't laugh but I am a fan of the country music if you must know" the driver said as he pulled his IPOD out of his pocket and handed it to Sue for her to look through the music selection.

Sue navigated her way over to the artist section and looked through, she saw about 10, maybe 12 country artist on the screen. "You know I never thought you would be so much into country."

"Well that's the kind of music I grew up on and I guess the music never left."

Sue went back to the main page of the IPOD and put it on shuffle, and a song started to play. Sue turned it up to feel the music and then Jack said. "I love this song. You know it is sung by a 19 year old who started his career at the age of twelve."

"really" Sue said kind of amazed "what's the song called"

"See yourself in my eyes". Then the lyrics started to play.

You know I see you hiding  
In your little corner of the world  
Read all the poem you're writing  
'Bout a scared and lonely girl  
Who doesn't know how much  
I need to feel her warm and tender touch

As Jack sang the lyrics she thought of herself, it was kind of hard not too. The lyrics matched her perfectly.

If you could see yourself through my eyes  
You'd know that true love never lies  
And you would realize how beautiful you are  
If you could see yourself the way I do  
You'd know that I loved you   
Since the moment that you looked into my eyes

Sue was able to read what jack was singing even though his head was turned to the road. She could still see half his mouth and what he was singing was beautiful.

I need to tell you that the sunlight  
Is always shining in your hair  
I need to tell you nothin' feels right  
Unless you're there  
And you don't even know  
That in my dreams I never let you go

She really wished she could hear Jack sing, 'his voice would be lovly' Sue thought.

If you could see yourself through my eyes  
You'd know that true love never lies  
And you would realize how beautiful you are

As Jack was singing all he could think about was how this song seemed to fit so perfectly.

Oooh how long has it been  
Since somebody told you  
You could hold your head up high above the rest  
'Cause baby, you're the best

They both thought how beautiful this song was.

Just let me love you and you'll realize  
How beautiful you are  
If you could see yourself the way I do  
You'd know that I loved you   
Since the moment that you looked into  
My eyes

"Jack that song was perfect; I thought country was all sand and breaking up songs"

"Oh contraire, country is very deep. It can make you laugh, cry hurt and so many other things."

And with that another song started up. Jack sang and Sue enjoyed the music till about 11, when sue started to feel Hungry.

"Jack, I'm famished is there a place where we can go and eat nearby" Sue asked, looking around at the surroundings of the moving car.

"Yeah a friend told me of this really good diner, just of the free way. It should be coming up soon. Oh there it is, it's just off exit 366." Jack continued "you know it's a good thing we stopped my voice was really getting tired from singing for…" he looked at his watch "four hours strait, it was really starting to sound terrible."

"I'm sure it can't have been that bad."

"Oh believe me, it was" Jack said as he pulled the car into the diners parking lot.

Jack rush out of his side of the car and made his way to opens sues door.

"Why thank you kind sir" Sue said while curtsying and laughing

"Your very welcome milady" Jack replied bowing and laughing just as much. They calmed down and walked inside both smiling.


End file.
